1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to image generation technology and, more particularly, to an image generation method and apparatus, which can provide geo-items (or geo-stickers) including stickers and effects corresponding to information about a predetermined area (or geofence) based on the predetermined area information, thus enabling the generation of images to which the geo-items in the corresponding area are applied.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, most mobile devices are each equipped with a digital camera. Further, a user captures an image using a mobile device equipped with a camera module. Capture image data is image-processed based on technical standards such as Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG) or Moving Picture Experts Group 4 (MPEG 4), and is then stored in the memory of the mobile device. The image data stored in the mobile device may be played or displayed on the device and may be transmitted to another device via wireless communication.
In order to play, display or transmit an image file, the mobile device may obtain image data using a digital camera embedded therein. For this operation, the user manipulates the digital camera. When the user initiates the capture of an image, light detected by an image sensor installed in the camera module of the mobile device is converted into an electrical signal. Then, image processing such as the correction of error and distortion and compression is performed using predefined well-known processes of the hardware and software of the camera module, and image processed results are stored in the form of an image file in memory.